The provisional patent application Ser. No. 61/202201 filed 5 Feb. 2009 which relates to multiple task specific processors such as an Application Processor, a Meter Controller and a Radio Processor all controlled via a shared SPI bus and using rechargeable batteries and solar power sources for controlling and monitoring a vehicle parking meter system.
The invention entitled: Parking System Employing RAM Techniques, Ser. No. 11/802244, filed 21 May 2007 which relates to the management of vehicle parking systems and in particular to such systems using remote management techniques for enhancing management efficiency and to provide solutions to the parking system that could not otherwise be managed by (1) sensing, collecting recording and displaying data regarding all aspects of the environment pertaining to the parking system, (2) analyzing the data collected to create actionable outputs responsive to the needs of the public and the management of the parking system; (3) communicating with the various parking system components; and (4) receiving feedback to perform requested operations for the parking system.